100 couples meme
by Gabbygirl1234
Summary: I want to do a 100 couple meme so here are some awesome couples! I hope y'all enjoy! I'll try my best to finish this baby before 2014! I don't own Percy Jackson characters , they belong to Rick! Lol , anyway ENJOY! :D All types of pairings so you've been warned.
1. Not into Swimming

**I've been asked to do a 100 couples meme on here! So , I will do as much as I can to post each day to reach 100! Also, please comment couples if you what them in this. I have a list from my friends so far, yet I love to hear what couples ya'll want as well. I got to do your couples , my friends couples, My own and the ones listed for the challenge. _I will repeat some couples so don't flip out!_ Oh Jeez, this is going to be crazy to finish. There will be all types of couples so This IS MY ONLY WARNING : CONTAINS BOY X BOY, and other relationships. No , hate mail guys. Some couples will be like friendship couples and stuff. Contains some cursing and never gets to serious. Unless you begging me for it. Oh Well, Let's get this party started!**

* * *

**First couple up is for my friend Autumn, _Nico X Percy_**

* * *

**Not Into Swimming**

Nico was not liking this at all. Percy forced him to go swimming with him to cool off. Nico rather sulk in his gloomy cabin than swim in freezing cold water. It was funny for Percy to even try to talk Nico into swimming with him. The sounds of annoyance were nice to listen to for Percy. It reminded Percy of when Nico use to actually hang out with him. Yet, Now Nico seemed to distance himself from Percy. Percy didn't like this at all. Rather it aggravated him.

Another thing that was aggravating Percy was how much Nico was hanging out with Jason. Percy was feeling jealous at there bonding or friendship. Sure, Percy and Annabeth dated at one point in time but they broke up after the war. Annabeth wanted someone else , which broke Percy's heart. Nico comforted Percy when he needed it. Always being there no matter what the situation was. But Now, Nico was hanging out with Jason a little more to his liking. Jason was so perfect. His gold hair seemed to hang in his face. His eyes were his cool blue that could catch anyone. He had Piper so he need to leave Percy's Nico alone. Percy wanted to so bad to punch Jason in the face and carry Nico to Gods knows where just away from Jason.

So, that's what Percy did. He went up to Nico and asked him to go swimming with him. Percy of course knew Nico won't really want to go but Percy just had to take Nico away from Jason. Percy was not having No for a answer. Percy pulled out his puppy face which made Nico crumb.

Now, here they were at the lake on the pier . Percy was looking closely at Nico. His black hair was still fluffy and wild. Nico eyes looked dark and demonic. Usually people stayed away from Nico cause those eyes but for Percy they brought him in more. Nico's thin body was now expose since the only thing he has on is black swim shorts. Percy was blushing at that fact. Percy kept thinking of all the things he could do to him. "Thank the Gods that Nico can't read my mind. I want to so badly pin him down. Ah, bad thoughts." Percy thought to himself Nico was frowning and looking at the water. " Are we going to swim or not?" Nico says slowly to Percy. Percy shakes his head and says "Uh, Yeah." Percy dives into the lake. His body felt refresh and powerful. Percy smiles as the feeling goes through his entire body.

"Percy, I can't do this." Nico says looking down at Percy. Percy frowns. He wants so badly for Nico to spend time with him. "Why?" Percy asks with a sad voice. Nico frowns. Percy's tone for that question was so low and heart breaking. Nico felt upset and says "I can't swim Percy." Percy's mouth drops. Nico couldn't swim? Wow, that's new. "Well. you'll have the best demigod to teach you." Percy says. Percy controls the water and uses it to smack Nico into the water. Nico let's out a yelp. He falls on Percy. Nico quickly grabs on to Percy like a life preserve. Percy giggles and says "You weren't kidding when you said that you could't swim." Nico faces turns to a bright tomato red. "You are a ass hole." Nico mumbles out. Nico grip was still like iron on Percy.

"But, I'm your ass hole." Percy says. He bend down and kisses Nico. Nico let's go of his grip and puts his hands above Percy neck. Warmth goes through there body like a personal heater. Nico falls into the kiss not wanting it to ever break. Percy was totally okay with them stay like that forever. Percy planned on staying like that for centuries.


	2. Trust Me

**The next couple for this meme is for Elizabeth! Remember to comment your couples for me to use!Will repeat couples I've already done. **

**Percy X Annabeth**

**Just Trust Me**

"This is Amazing." Annabeth says as they ride Black Jack. The flying stallion was graceful as the couple flew above New York. Bright lights were flashing and the sounds of the streets were heard from the sky. Percy smiles saying " I know." Annabeth giggles at Percy silly smile. Percy's black hair seemed to blow all over his face. His lips were a little cold from the cold air blowing on them like a huge fan. "They look so kiss able." Annabeth thought to herself. She blushes at her thought. "Well Duh, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says with a smirk. Percy laughs at her cockiness.

They flew above New York till they reach the Statue of Liberty. Black Jack violently stop and plumped down. Annabeth grip tighten on Percy's waist. Annabeth's blond hair kept blocking her sight. " PERCY! I thought this was going to be a pleasant ride." Annabeth howls. Percy laughs saying " This is me your talking about Wise Girl. What were except from my awesomeness?" Annabeth grumbles under her breath and punches Percy shoulder. "Yo Boss, want to land some place?" Black Jack says but only Percy hears. "Here is perfect, Thank's Black Jack." Percy whispers to Black Jack. Black Jack snorts and stops at the Statue of Liberty. Percy hops off and lands in the torch of the statue. Annabeth gives him a odd look.

"You want me to jump onto the Statue of Liberty? You truly are a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says. Percy laughs and says " I'll catch you. Just trust me" Annabeth doesn't look down because she knew they were pretty high up. Annabeth smiles and put's her trust in Percy. She jumps off Black Jack and lands in Percy arms. " Jeez Annabeth your getting heavy." Percy says with silliness. Annabeth laughs and punches Percy shoulder again. Knowing Percy was only playing with her.

"Will you accompany me to a dance?" Percy says. Annabeth looks at Percy like he lost his marbles. "Just trust me." Percy says once more. Annabeth lends on to Percy and smiles. There hands were held together and the slowly dance around each other. There bodies where touching causing this heat. There feet seemed to have a rhythm even though there was no music to follow. Annabeth rested her head on Percy strong shoulder. At that moment they were at peace.

Annabeth looks around and notices they were on the crown of the statue. She gasps and says "Wow." Percy laughs and says " Do you trust me?" Annabeth frowns at the question. Annabeth had been through so much with Percy. They were a couple and love each other. They survived that black pit together. Percy gave her strength when she thought she never could have it. Percy was her everything.

"Of course, I trust you." Annabeth says. Percy then hugs Annabeth even more close and says " Trust me." Percy then goes over the rail with Annabeth in his arms. Annabeth screams for a second then stops when Percy kisses her. The heat turned into a burning desirer. This wonderful glow filled in both there bodies. They wind blows on them as they fall.

Then they hit the icy cold water. When they gasp up for air, Annabeth says "We fell from the Statue of Liberty and lived!" Percy laughs and says "That's how much I've fallen for you." Annabeth smiles, not caring that she was soaked because of him. She leans in and captures Percy's lips once more to show the trust she held for him.


	3. Why Do You Love Me

**I got another couple for y'all! This is for my dear friend Shyanne! This be the 3rd meme! Got to keep up with these lol. :D Enjoy!**

**Piper X Jason**

**Why Do You Love Me?**

Jason was laying on the couch with Piper on top of him. Since the war was finally over they could now relax and comfort each other. Piper was relax on Jason. Yet, Jason was as stiff as a board since he was a Roman He wasn't use to the contact even though he been dating Piper for so long. They way Piper body fitted his own was magic. They fitted perfectly together like peanut butter and jelly. Piper breathing was the only sound Jason was listening to.

"Why do you love me?" Piper asks suddenly. Jason shivers at the question. How could she asked that? They have been dating for so long and she never asked that question before. Jason didn't even know how to answer the question. Jason didn't know what was there to hate about Piper. She was so graceful and beautiful. She was so kind hearted and open to Jason. She was Amazing with her not even trying to be. She made the color to Jason world.

Jason smiles and tightens his grip on Piper. Piper squeaks at the sudden action. "I love everything about you. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love your personality. I love your pure soul. I love you." Jason replays. Piper let's out a loving sigh and snuggles closer to Jason. There heat being shared as one. Piper smiles and says " I love you too, Superman." Jason smiles and says " Oh, I'm Superman? Well, let me help you my dear Louis Lane." Jason kisses Piper neck softly while Piper giggles at the contact. Time passes as they stay bonded. Never breaking apart.


	4. I'll Find You

**Hey, my fellow readers! This next couple is for my first reviewer! Thank's for commenting dear friend! Also you guys comment the couples you want! Will repeat couples if needed! Here you go! To my first review on this story! **

**Leo X Calypso**

**I'll Find You**

Leo was not feeling like himself at all. Depression struck him like a lighting bolt. Since he left Calypso island, all he could think about is her. The way she flip her hair. The kind way she took care of him and the beautiful plants she grew. The way her graceful voice would sing at the set of the sun. She was truly amazing. Leo fell in love instantly. He didn't want to leave her side. Yet, He had to for the quest. The quest got in the way causing all the pain Leo was facing now.

Leo felt like his heart was torn in two since he left Calypso. He felt so Loved with her. This love he never truly expressed before. He love her more than the machines he built. That saying a lot for Leo. Leo promise that he be back for her. Leo swore he would. Leo attended to keep that promise. People tried to tell him that it was impossible for there love to survive since the island was never found more then once. Leo didn't care. Determination was fueled in his heart to find her again. Leo didn't even care if he be the first person to find her again. He needed her like he needed air. Leo was never going to give up.

"Aphrodite must love messing with my love life. I don't even have a love life and still she got her fingers on it." Leo thought to himself as he walked to the Argo 2. Leo slug his shoulder as h walked. Jason would sometimes try to comfort him but have you seen a roman try to emotional? Leo's exact point. Leo walked on the Argo setting up the gears and fuel. The metal would heat up like a fire cracker. Only Leo could really stand the heat besides Tyson. Tyson was great company to have. He would listen and talk about random things like peanut butter. Tyson would talk about fish ponies and even the camper Annabeth. It would distract Leo's mind from Calypso. Darn it, he was thinking about her again.

Leo goes in to his study on the Argo 2. Leo felt the need to let his emotions out. He pick up a random piece of metal and worked on it. Tinkering and bending the metal gracefully. As he worked, the other seven walked in. No one said anything as he worked. They only watched in amazement. Leo set fire to his hands and bend the mental in a form. When he finished, Everyone gasped in Aw.

The once scarp metal was now a beautiful bronze rose. The details were incredible. Leafs so softly bended that the looked real. The rose was shining in the fire light. Leo quickly grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote a quick note:

To: Calypso

From: Leo Valdez

I'll Find You.

Leo tied the note to the rose and smiled. He sat down and prayed to Aphrodite " I've never really ask for much but please send this to Calypso. You being doing love a wonderful thing. Please Aphrodite." Leo waited a second and the rose was gone. Aphrodite had answered his prayer. The seven stood silently and Jason says " That rose was for Calypso? Your Prayer was answer!" Leo smiled. "Yah, my prayer was answered." Hazel smiles asking "What the note say?" Leo looked up at Hazel with hope in his eyes "I'll Find You."


	5. Teach Me How To Feel

**This couple is for my reviewer Sonata Appassionata. I hope you enjoy viewer and total thank's for the comments! Remember to comment guys so I can put your couples up as well!**

**Jason X Reyna**

**Teach Me How To Feel**

Reyna was not liking this at all. All her life, she been told to be a soldier. To be a strong, confident, and emotionless soldier. She never felt like this before. This sudden feeling of warmth and desirer. It scared Reyna to death to feel this sudden emotion. Yet, she wouldn't show she was scared. Oh No, She kept it silently to herself. She kept her image up till she met Jason. When she met Jason, it changed everything. It changed her thinking and even her cold heart.

Jason was a topic Reyna didn't want to get involved in yet she did. The way Jason smiled those pearly whites with his blond hair hanging out. It drove Reyna nuts. Never did she felt the sudden urge to watch a boy. Never felt this bubbly feeling inside. It was entirely different. "I must be losing my mind." Reyna would always think to herself.

That day Jason first kissed Reyna was the peak of her emotions leaking out. Jason was of course training with a golden sword and iron shield. He's body was sweaty and exposed. He was topless of course with he's hair falling in his face. His muscles were showing off like crazy. Sweat was running down his fore head. Reyna felt herself blushing at the sight. " Were just partners, nothing more." Reyna thought to herself. Though in her heart, they were so much more the just partners.

"Hey Reyna, Can you help me practice his move real quick?" Jason asked. Reyna felt her body get warm. Being so close to his body would make her exploded. "Sure Jason, I will not go easy on you though." Reyna says. "Why did I say that? Crap, now I have to help." Reyna thought to herself. She moved over to him with her sword high up. The sword shined in the sun light. "I can handle myself. Give me your worst!" Jason says. Reyna and Jason clash there swords together. They slash and clung together. The sound could be heard from miles. There legs were touching. A sudden chill went through Reyna body.

"Hey, you okay?" Jason asks. Reyna nods. Suddenly, she lost her balance. Reyna landed on the floor with Jason underneath her. "Way to make a move Reyna." Jason says with silliness. Reyna smiles and giggles. Jason leans up and kisses Reyna. The kiss felt like a sudden bolt of lighting went through them. Energy of life was following between the two. When they broke apart they had to gasp for air. "Teach me how to feel." Reyna says. Jason laughs and says " It be my pleasure." Jason says and kisses her again. Reyna never really understand feels and emotions but now she wanted to learn about them. Definitely if Jason was going to teach her.


	6. I Still Love You

**This couple is also for Sonata Appassionata! Than's for commenting my dear friend! This next couple is for you!**

**Thalia X Luke**

**I Still Love You**

Thalia still couldn't believe Luke would betray them like that. Luke had hurt Annabeth, who he swore he never lay a finger on. He also tried to kill Percy many times. Even now, that the Titan war was over and done with, people would believe he's a traitor. Not the guy who killed himself to stop the Time Lord. Thalia use to believe Luke would never betray there trust but he did. Yet, In the end, He save them. He was still a hero, no matter what anyone said to Thalia. Percy agreed with Thalia that Luke was a hero even though Percy didn't really like Luke at the time.

Thalia mind would wonder endlessly as she hunted with Artemis hunters. Luke would always inter her thoughts. The way Luke took care of her and Annabeth. They way Luke would hold Thalia's hand and whisper sweet words to relax her nerves. Now, He was gone. Nothing could change that. Thalia was now a huntress and boys shouldn't enter her mind. Luke always seemed to enter her mind though. Like she was under some spell.

Thalia focused on the hunt with her fellow companions. The prey was in front of her. A young male deer in the clearing. The innocence of the creature touched Thalia heart. It reminded her of Luke before he turned into a beast. Before Luke turned ruff and sorrowful. A arrow shot above her head and strikes the deer. Thalia watched as the life left the creature.

"I got it! Did you see Thalia!" One of the hunters says with pride. Thalia could only nod. She felt tears come apron her face. "I'll be back. Carry on with the hunt while I'm gone." Thalia whispers out. She heads to the campsite. Thoughts of Luke surface her mind again.

A beautiful light shined next to Thalia. Thalia stops and looks away from the light. When the light disappears, there stood Artemis. Her hair was braided beautifully with her eyes shining bright. Her outfit was a short whit gown with a bow on her back. "Tell me your troubles my dear Huntress." Artemis says in a steady voice. Thalia cracked right there. Thalia hugged Artemis and whispered to herself " I still love him."


	7. You Are Beautiful

**This couple is for a reviewer yet i don't know there name cause they are known as Guest. Here you go Guest! To tell the truth, I never really heard this couple before so Heck! Let's do this!**

**Nico X Lacy**

**You are Beautiful**

Lacy haves always felt so ugly. Drew was constantly teasing her about her looks. The way she put her her long wavy blond hair in to pintails. They way Lacy had braces and couldn't chew gum like Drew did. Drew looked like a cow in her opinion when she smacked her gum. Drew would tease Lacy about anything. Lacy sometimes felt on the bridge of breaking down and to cry never stopping.

Lacy's day wasn't going well. Drew was still teasing her and threaten her with random crap. Lacy was so done with the world. Lacy felt her eyes getting moist. Lacy ran to the woods and never looked back. Nether did she look up. Lacy bumped into someone. Lacy landed on her butt on the dry grass. Lacy quickly wiped the tears away. Lacy immediately looked up and whispered "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." Lacy was face to face with the son of Hades.

Nico was perfect to her. His hair hanging in his face. His pale skin that reminded Lacy of Edward on Twilight. His pure dark eyes that seemed to look inside your soul. The devilish smirk that made Lacy want to squeal. His clothing didn't really show off his body which Lacy was totally okay with. His sword hanging on his slender hip. The ring on his finger was shining in the sun light. Lacy was memorize by Nico beauty.

"Are you okay?" Nico asks. Lacy nods. Nico smiles and offers her a hand. Lacy gracefully accepts it. "What has you all upset? A beautiful girl like you don't need to ruin it by crying. Tell me what's wrong." Nico says in a tender voice. Lacy felt herself blush at being called beautiful. Lacy usually felt the exact opposite. " How can you call me beautiful? I'm ugly and not worthy of being a child of Aphrodite." Lacy says in a sad tone. Truly believing all the lies Drew filled in her head. Nick frown and raises her face to met his. There was silence between the two. A invisible bond between the two.

"You are not ugly. To me , You are the most beautiful daughter of Aphrodite. Anyone who says other wise can go suck it up." Nico says slowly letting his words sink in. Lacy felt her blush come back. Lacy smiled showing off her braces. Nico smiles as well. A warmth between them followed and found peace. Nothing exciting or brilliant, just peaceful. Lacy wanted this peace to last. Nico leaned in on Lacy till his lips wear by her right ear. "You are beautiful, Lacy. Don't let anyone tell you other wise." Nico whispered. Nico planted a kiss on Lacy's cheek. Lacy felt her body have a sudden rush. The calming warmth turned into a burning flame. Nico puts his lips on her throat and kisses it. Lacy moaned at the contact. She felt a little pain as Nico pulled away. Lacy looked at Nico eyes and says " Thank you." Nico smirks and says " See you later, Lacy." With a snap of Nico's fingers, he was gone. Lacy looked around for him but knew he was gone.

"Nico had called me beautiful. The son of Hades called me beautiful. Somebody pinched me, I must be dreaming." Lacy thought to herself. Lacy quickly walked to her cabin for dinner. Drew of course was there eyeing everyone. "Hey Lacy, What's that on your neck?" asked one half sister. Lacy shakes her head and quickly grabs a mirror. There on her neck was a new hickey. Lacy yelped. Lacy then remember what the son of Hades said. "I am beautiful." Lacy says to herself, knowing it was true.


	8. I'll Fight You For It

**This be the first Girl X Girl couple on here! Don't like, don't , don't be hating on this alright! Anyway this pairing is included in the challenge so yup! Anyway, enjoy and comment your couples. But, I like to say, I got a whole list of couples so please comment one or two couples. I nearly died writing the list. I have 52 different couples. Still comment though guys! Thank's for understanding!**

**Reyna X Annabeth**

**I'll Fight You For It**

Annabeth was not feeling good at all. She felt like she had a fever and all she wanted to do was pass out on her bunk. Yet, she couldn't. The Romans were visiting Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth knew it probably end up with the Camp in flames. Romans weren't exactly the talkative type. No, they rather bring out their fist instead. Annabeth didn't really understand Roman logic sometimes.

Anyway, Annabeth was cracky since Percy and Herself broke off. She headed over to the breakfast table. Her blond hair loose in a sloppy ponytail. Her Camp Half Blood Shirt hanged low on her shoulders. Showing off a little more than necessary. Her necklace was hanging on her tan skin. Annabeth gray eyes were darker since she was lacking sleep. Her hat was stuffed lazily in her old beat up jeans. Annabeth made it to the breakfast table and grabbed a blue plate. She was really in the mood to eat anything cold or sticky. Annabeth found something that looked appealing a blueberry bagel with blue berry cream on top. Annabeth grabs the bagel and her fingers met some on else's. Annabeth looks up and comes face to face with Reyna.

Reyna was looking so powerful. Her long black hair was braided evenly with stands of bronze holding the braid in together. Reyna brown eyes were like pools of murk yet it was beautiful. Her lips were red and plump. She was wearing a purple gown with bronze shaw on her left shoulder. She looked truly like a leader. Better let, she looked like a Praetor.

Annabeth says "Um Well, Guess you can have it since your the guest." Annabeth let's go off the bagel. "Yet, that won't be fair daughter of Athena. We shall fight for it." Reyna says setting the bagel back on the table."What? You want me, to fight you, over a bagel?" Annabeth says with curiosity. Reyna says " Yes, I shall fight you for it." Annabeth was still feel like crap and this woman wanted to fight her. Did she meant that Romans just want to use there fists to solve there problems. "Um, No Thanks'. No fighting for me today. I'll just skip breakfast." Annabeth mumbles out and slowly tries to walk away. Reyna grabs her arm and drags her over to a clear area in the woods. There were completely alone.

"What the Hades! Let me go you crazy roman." Annabeth says. Reyna gives her a deadly glare. Annabeth felt herself gulp at the sight. "Romans are not what you called crazy. We shall fight." Reyna says. Reyna quickly draws a knife and lunges at Annabeth. Annabeth felt her eyes go big and quickly moved out the way. Annabeth draws her danger out. " If Reyna want's a fight so badly then she'll sure get one." Annabeth thought to herself. Annabeth strikes a few times a Reyna. Reyna easily doges them.

"Got to better than that my little Greek." Reyna says in a sarcastic voice. Annabeth was to angry to even process what the Roman said. She just kept slashing at her ,and hoped to strike her. Reyna seemed to finally get bored with Annabeth attacks. Reyna grabbed the hand with the knife and bended it out of hand. Annabeth let's out a shocked gasp. Reyna quickly grabs Annabeth and pushes her on the ground. Annabeth let's out a grunt in aggravation.

Reyna quickly saddles her hips and pins her hands above her head. Reyna then does the most unexpected thing Annabeth could ever think of. Reyna kisses her. Not a sappy kiss, a full blow kiss. A kiss she never experience before. Yah, she kissed Percy but this was totally different. The energy was amazing! Like drinking five monster in a single gulp. Goose bumps trailed Annabeth arm. Reyna tasted like grapes and smelled like beautiful flowers. Reyna loosen her hands and put them on Annabeth neck. Closing them even more in than ever before. The rush was on full blast by now. Finally Reyna pulled away. Annabeth was still in shock about what just happen between the two girls.

" I told you I fight you for it." Reyna says slowly. Annabeth head was a little dizzy but she managed to ask " What were you fighting for? I told you that you could have the bagel." Reyna laughs. Annabeth was now confused again. "I wasn't really fighting you for a breakfast treat. Oh No, I was fight to claim those beautiful lips as mine." Reyna says. Annabeth felt here cheeks turn bright red. "All you had to do was ask." Annabeth mumbles out in embarrassment. Reyna let's out the loudest laugh Annabeth has ever heard from the girl. "Not, that wouldn't be very Roman of me, my dear Greek." Reyna says with a smile that could make Apollo himself jealus.


	9. Love Again

**Hello my fellow reviewers! I have another couple! **

**Anyway, this couple is for the challenge. **

**Sally X Paul**

**Love Again**

Sally thought love was not really something one person can repossess after it's lost. Sally thought after she found out Percy's dad would never be her's that she would never love again. Even when she was married to Gabe , she never truly loved him. She was only with him to protect Percy from the horrors of the greek world. Yet, Sally never even realize that life at home at the time was hurting her son. When she finally ditched Gabe, she felt all men were just cruel. To her, men were just jerks. Till she met Paul Blofis.

Paul was the first guy since Poseidon who had treated her descant. Her mind was totally blown at the kindness Paul had showed her. The way Paul says Sally name or the way he acted like such a gentleman to Sally. Sally felt this light in her heart she thought she lost with Poseidon. Some how this light survived and was blossoming with ever second with the handsome man.

Paul was just amazing to look at and so Intelligent. He could read a poem and make Sally melt in her shoes. Paul was a writer just like herself. Paul's salt and pepper hair was always cut perfectly to show off his face. His body was in great shape for a guy in his thirties. Paul looked so clean all the time unlike Gabe. He was decent and even Percy approved of him. That was all Sally cared about at one point. For Percy to also be happy about a step father and be happy for her. Paul was everything Sally ever asked for yet she still need time. Time for love to form in her heart even though she had so much love for Percy.

The day Sally admitted she Love Paul was when they were studying school work together. it was just them and Sally just finished talking to Percy about Paul through a message. Sally was worried for Percy since he was on a quest but glad that Percy would be back for christmas. Sally was most happy about Percy accepting Paul. Paul came back in the room with the folders Sally asked. Sally smiled. "Thank you, Paul." Sally says. Paul smiles "Not a problem, I do anything for a woman with such grace." Paul states with a smirk. Sally laughs. Paul had Poseidon's charm for sure. "Can I ask you something?" Paul asks. Sally felt her face go red. "What's on your mind, Paul?" Sally asks with worry. Paul smiles and asks " Can I kiss you?" Sally felt her jaw drop. She never hd a guy ask for a kiss but instead take one. Even Poseidon would be playful and take kisses. It was so different than she was always use to.

"Sure, Paul." Sally whispered with blush growing on her face. Paul was gentle on lending in. Sally felt her body doing the same. There lips then touched. It was like magic. Sally felt all her doubts and worries leave her body. Replaced with happiness and glee. Sally knew that she Love's Paul. Sally love's him with every once of her being. They broke apart to soon for Sally liking. "I think I can Love again." Sally states. Paul laughs saying " I will help you with that and it won't be as boring as this study date." Sally let's out a hearty laugh. Sally agreed on how right she was. She could find love again and it will be with Paul Blofis.


	10. I Am Important

**I really don't pair this couple cause I think of them as a brotherly/ Sisterly relationship. But, A reviewer wanted them so fine. I'll do a friendship one! I will try my best but nothing really serious. Anyway here you go!**

**Piper X Leo**

**I Am Important**

Leo was feeling like a outsider again. He felt alone so many times before. He was the seventh wheel. He was the outside. The person who won't ever fit in even if it was with his own kind. His heart breaks every time he thought about it. Believe me when I say Leo did thought about it a lot. He be so lost in his thoughts that it took about ten minutes to shake him out of it and get his attention. Leo didn't want to admit it to himself but it was the truth. He always be the one out of the circle. He fell so far that everyone who didn't even know him started to notice. His bubbly personality was disappearing because people rarely caught a glimpse of him. He was always working and never stopping. He would run himself out before it was to late.

Piper noticed the way Leo was losing himself. The way Leo was becoming terribly thin and the dark bags under those fire brown eyes. The only way Leo would sleep was by Piper speak charming him into it. Piper was losing Leo and she's worried. All the seven were worried. They loved Leo even though some of them didn't express it well. Leo was the sun to Piper. Jason was her sky. They go together like peanut butter and jelly. If one is damaged the other one falls as well. The team was falling. Falling because there sun wasn't feeling so bright. Leo was everyone sun. Yet, that star seemed to lose it's shine. Piper was not going to allow that. She remember the day she finally took that stand. The stand to gain there fire bug back.

Piper was hanging out with Jason on that day. They were under Thalia old tree. Kissing at the beautiful sunset. Jason was trying to be a little more romantic with her. Which she greatly valued yet her mind was still filled with doubt. Doubt that Leo would ever be like the way he was before. Piper was tried of feeling likr this. She was going to confront Leo! She would! She stood up , breaking the kiss Jason had just shared with her. "I'm glad that your trying to be romantic sweetie but I got to go. " Piper says. Jason smiles. "What are you up to?" Piper smirked "I'm going to fix our firebug." Piper replies. Jason hugs Piper and says "Alright, We'll have our date later. Good luck!"

Piper speeded over to the cabin nine bunker. She burst through the door. The Argo 2 was in parked. Piper climbed aboard the ship with determination in her eyes. Piper could hear the engine purring even though the ship wasn't going anywhere. Piper searched the whole ship till she reached the Caption Quarters. Heavy breathing could be heard in there. Piper didn't even knock. She walked into the room. THere in the corner of her eyes was Leo.

Leo was in the corner, trying desperately to control his breathing. His heart felt ready to burn out. He felt his self control slipping faster than a new gamer getting shot on Halo. Leo let's his face fall into his warm palms. Heat was escaping off his skin. If you pour water on Leo , there probably be steam. Leo could see anyone with his eyes shut so tight. "Leo, Are you okay?" a voice asked. Leo looked up to see Piper McLean . His best friend who was a girl. Her brown choppy hair was in her face. Her eyes where switching colors as well. From brown to blue to even green. "Piper, What are you doing here?" Leo asked in a whisper. Not wanting to confront Piper in this mental state, Leo looked back down to his sweaty palms.

Piper could see that Leo was avoiding eye contact. Piper was't having any of that. She grabbed Leo face and made him face her. " I came to see you. What's wrong with you, Leo?" Piper asked. She did use her charm speak cause so many times before she asked Leo what was wrong with out using her ability yet she never got a answer. Leo face turned a little pale. "I'm never going to be important enough. I'll always be the darn seventh wheel. Always being Alone. I'm sacred to fail again. I failed to protect my mother when I only had to protect her from myself." Leo whispers in a dark. Leo face was suddenly filled with tears.

Piper never before seen Leo cried and after that experience, She never wanted to see Leo cry again. The sight it self was so breath taking and sad. She didn't even believe Leo could cry since he was always so happy. Piper pulled Leo onto her shoulder and let's him cry on them. She felt the heat Leo was giving off. She wrapped her arms around him. Leo stiffen at the contact yet still stayed in Piper embrace. Piper realize right then that Leo was the strongest. He was the strongest out of the seven. Not physically but mentally. He was always wearing a smile even though not a single sane person could at the moment. He was so strong with keeping his emotions together. He could cover his emotions better than any roman.

"Leo Valdez, you are important. You are everyone source of light. If you went away, the world would turn dark. It's not your fault about your mom. That's all the giant doing. YOU Have NEVER failed me or anyone. You have made everyone you come in to contact proud. Your mom would be proud at the man you've become." Piper says slowly. Letting her true meaning sunk in.

Leo felt a spark of hope in his heart. "Thank you, Beauty Queen." Leo says. Piper smiles and plants a sisterly kiss on his cheek. Leo blushed. " Maybe, she is right." Leo thought to himself "I am Important."


	11. You Look Nice in Purple

**I have another couple my dear friends. This couple is for one of my reviewer.**

**_Rachel X Nico_**

**You Look Nice in Purple**

Nico was being his usually grumpy self. He dragged his feet into the ground at camp. He felt so bored and his teenage mind wanted something bold to happen. Nico want something that would change his life forever, and believe me when I say it happens. Nico will get the spark he desperately wants yet not in the way he excepted.

Even though Nico wanted some excitement, he didn't want that excitement focus on him. Nico still wanted the campers to think of him as a shadow. Something that normal people can't seem to grasp. Nico of course stayed out of people way. He had secrets to keep. Secrets that could ruin what little normality he had left. Being a demigod means he didn't have much to start with.

Nico exciting day he asked for started at the cave Rachel the Oracle own. Lights flash out of the cave. Music followed peacefully out the cave. Nico believe the song was played by the Beatles. Nico smirked at Rachel silly acts. The way she sway while she danced to the song. Nico watched Rachel dance while he leaned on the wall. Her whole body was painted pink and her face was red. She had a huge poster on the wall with paint splatters of red across it. Rachel danced and painted at the same time. Nico watched in amusement. Nico coughs to catch Rachel's attention. Rachel jumps and turns to face the ghost king. She smiles showing her beautiful white teeth. " Hey buddy, What's up!" She says walking over to her paint bucket to re- dip her paint brush. Nico smirks. "I'm just coming to see what the oracle up to. What are you doing?" Nico mumbles out.

Rachel replies " I'm doing a huge poster! It will be in the front of Ares cabin for capture the flag." Nico looks over the poster. A huge black skull was dead in middle. On the side was scar marks with filling of pink. Red paint splatters where also on the sides. Nico stared in awe at the detail. " That's cool." He states. Rachel bows for her artwork. "Want to paint with me?" Rachel blurts out in excitement. Nico nods. Rachel hands him another paint brush with blue paint on the end. "Just follow my example." Rachel instructed. A new slow waltz song played on her bumpy radio.

Rachel made swirls on the side with the red. Nico followed the movement behind her as the music flowed. Sudden, he felt hair on his cheek. "Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry."Rachel states. Nico had red paint all over his mouth and nose. Nico frowned for a second and glared. He then let's out a small laugh. "Let me repay the favor." He chuckles out. Nico paint Rachel mouth with the blue paint. Rachel giggles. The two teenagers paint all over each other. The waltz music was making the two teen seem like they were dancing. Paint went every where. Reds and Blues showered both of them. Nico chuckles while Rachel giggles splaying paint like crazy.

Finally when the song stop, the painters stopped. "You have blue all over your face." Nico mumbles. Rachel smirks replying " You have red all over your face." Nico thinking for a second and notices how beautiful really was. Nico let's a true smile come on his lips. "Want to make purple?" Nico asks with hope. Rachel giggles " Let's." They lean together and kiss. Sparks go off every where in there bodies. A sudden trill went inside them , making them beg for more. Nico leaned his head to deepen the kiss. Rachel moaned at the contact and smirked. They felt like they would never break away but the would have to for air.

Rachel pulled away first. Nico felt a little disappointed but got over it. "You look nice in purple." Nico mumbles sweetly. Rachel laughs and leans her head on his shoulder. " Maybe Rachel is the spark of life I need after all." Nico thought to himself with glee. Wanting to stay like the way they were forever.


End file.
